Understanding
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Henry and Rika have a conversation about how Takato and Jeri are a good match for each other and it makes them think about why neither of them have been in a relationship. Those thoughts turn the direction of their conversation to something they both want. Henrika and Jurato one-shot


**Understanding**

Hi everyone. This is another one-shot idea that's been floating around in my head for some time now and I've finally found the time to write it. It's about time that I wrote it too because I've been meaning to write this since I wrote my other Tamers one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing I mention in this fic. I would make a sequel to the Tamers season if I did.

Summary: Henry and Rika have a conversation about how Takato and Jeri are a good match for each other and it makes them think about why neither of them have been in a relationship. Those thoughts turn the direction of their conversation to something they both want. Henrika (Jenruki) and Jurato one-shot.

* * *

The Sun shone brightly amongst the few white fluffy clouds that floated around in the summer sky. A gentle, cooling breeze pushed them along and made the temperatures pleasant for anyone who was outside enjoying the good weather. This said breeze caused the lush green leaves of the trees, bushes and flowers in Shinjuku Central Park to sway and rustle in a rather relaxing manner.

The great weather had brought most people in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo out of their homes so they could enjoy the excellent summer. Takato, Jeri, Henry and Rika were no exception and they had chosen to hang out at their favourite meeting place by the concrete building that Guilmon used to live in while he was on Earth. The four fourteen year olds were lying on the shaded grass, relaxing and enjoying their time together. They didn't usually get to spend a lot of time together like this due to their own various commitments. Kazu and Kenta weren't with the group because Kazu had dragged Kenta to watch a basketball game. Ryo had vanished a short time after they had won their battle against the D-Reaper and he hadn't been seen since.

Takato lay on his back with Jeri resting her head on his chest. The two teens had their arms around one another and were enjoying the chance to relax like this. They had become a couple a few months ago after Takato finally plucked up enough courage to ask Jeri out on a date. That date went well and it allowed their relationship to keep getting stronger and stronger. They really were perfect for each other.

Henry lay with his hands behind his head as he mindlessly watched the clouds go by. He felt it was nice to be able to relax like this. The blue haired teen had been so busy with his martial arts, school and evening cram classes that he rarely got to relax in this manner. His younger sister, Suzie, would take up the rest of his spare time even when he did get a chance to get away from it all.

Rika was using her elbows to prop herself up as she gazed out across the park. She listened to the children playing on the swings and the distant noises of the city. The orange haired girl was glad she had this chance to hang out with her Tamer friends because she didn't often get the opportunity to do so. She went to a different school to them, which meant different time tables. Also, because it was a private school, she was expected to do a lot more extra work than the others. All of which took up way too much of her time.

Takato kissed Jeri on her forehead, prompting her to move so she could glance up at him. Both Rika's and Henry's gazes fixed on to the unexpected movement of their friends and they watched as Jeri moved so her face was level with her boyfriend's. Takato and Jeri closed their eyes and opened their mouths in anticipation of a kiss. They pressed their lips up against each other's in a passionate display of affection.

Rika and Henry shifted awkwardly because they didn't know how to really react to their friends' public show of their love. They glanced at one another before averting their eyes so Takato and Jeri could've had a little privacy. The two single teens just stared off into the distance as they waited for the couple to finish.

Jeri's soft lips glided back and forth over Takato's. They deepened the kiss, adding even more passion to it. The couple pushed their bodies against one another's as they continued. Eventually after a minute or so, the need for air took over the young couple's actions and forced them to pull apart. Jeri rolled off Takato and sat up. Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to get some oxygen back into their lungs.

Takato took the moment to glance at his watch and then showed Jeri the time. They both sighed before standing up. Henry and Rika gazed up at their friends, waiting for an explanation. They didn't think it was time for them to go just yet.

"We've got to go and babysit my younger brother," Jeri sighed again. She obviously wanted to stay with her friends a little longer but her obligation to her family took precedence.

"See you guys soon," Takato said as he waved his goodbye to his friends. He had been pulled into babysitting duties by Jeri because she needed someone to keep her company.

The four teens all exchanged their goodbyes before Takato and Jeri set off for Jeri's home. Rika and Henry watched the couple walk off hand in hand down the path towards the exit of the park. The couple turned the corner onto the path to the exit and walked out of sight, leaving the other two teens in silence.

"They are such a clichéd couple at times," Rika broke the short silence with her blunt observation.

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing," Henry's eyebrow rose at his friend's statement. "They're a happy couple so of course they are going to kiss and hold hands and tell each other that they love one another. It's only natural."

Rika chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, but you must admit that they act rather cutesy whether they intend to or not. And it doesn't take a genius to know that I really don't like all that cute crap."

"You might think differently when you get a boyfriend," Henry teased her. "You will be holding his hand, kissing him and telling him that you love him just like Jeri does with Takato."

Rika laughed at the idea and it made Henry think. There was a time when he thought he would never be able to laugh and joke around like this with Rika. When they first met, Rika was a cold and ruthless loner who only enjoyed her own company. She was always up for a fight and she usually tried to cause confrontations between people and herself. However, she had begun to mellow during the battles they had been through with their Digimon. Now Rika was a much more friendlier and open person. These days she was always willing to spend time with her friends and let her guard down around them.

"I might do those things," Rika replied with a smirk on her face. "However, I will never buy a heart shaped box full of chocolates or a rose for someone. They will never buy them for me either."

It was Henry's turn to laugh out loud. He knew Rika was referring to the gifts Takato had brought for Jeri during their first few weeks of being a couple. "Yeah, they are clichéd but Jeri likes those sorts of things. No guy alive would dare buy those gifts for you. Well they wouldn't if they wanted to get a date with you."

"Exactly," Rika nodded in agreement. "I'd probably end up shoving the box of chocolates in their face and putting the rose down their trousers. They clearly wouldn't know me or be trying to get a date if they brought that sort of stuff for me."

Both Henry and Rika laughed at the mental image of her beating up some poor guy who asked her out in the wrong way. That was something which got Henry thinking again. Did Rika not have a boyfriend because guys were too afraid to ask her out? Was her tough girl persona a little too intimidating for them or was there more to it? Henry guessed it could even be due to her fear of opening up to people.

He was definitely surprised that more guys weren't hitting on her. She may only be fourteen but her body was, in Henry's eyes, already stunning. Rika clearly had her mother's body, which could only be a good thing because her mother was a famous model. Henry knew he could never tell Rika she had a body like her mother's for so many reasons, namely Rika hated the idea of following in her mother's footsteps with a serious passion. Still, Rika's dislike for being in front of the camera didn't stop her from wearing clothes that showed off her developing figure. Her short sleeved white t-shirt hugged her flat stomach and the curves of her developing breasts, which were already quite large for her age. Her tight jeans hugged the curves of her hips and her long legs in the same way her top showcased her body.

The thoughts about why Rika was still single brought Henry's mind on to the reasons why he was still a bachelor. He knew there were very few people out there, especially around the same age as him, who could understand what he and the other Tamers had been through during their battles. Henry knew that any future girlfriend would have to understand it and him before he could truly accept them. A girl like that at the age of fourteen would be hard to find so he decided it would be best to wait until he was a few years older. He wasn't the type that could mess a girl around by entering into a relationship while knowing it probably wouldn't work.

Henry kept thinking over his reasons before going over Rika's possible reasons for not having a boyfriend again. Could she be avoiding relationships for the same reason he was? There was a strong possibility of it. Suddenly a spark lit up in Henry's mind as he realised something. Rika knew what it was like in those battles because she was fighting alongside him and she already understood him. She was also really attractive, which only sweetened the idea of asking her out on a date. All Henry needed to do was to work out why she didn't have or want a boyfriend to see if he could fit what she was looking for. The teen boy thought over how to begin the delicate conversation.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend?" Rika beat Henry to beginning the conversation. She was her usual blunt self but her tone showed a hint of nervousness in it. Her indigo blue eyes were focusing on the grass between her feet as she shifted slightly awkwardly. It was unlike Rika to lack any confidence, which made Henry wonder if she was thinking what he was thinking.

Henry scratched the back of his head with his right hand as he thought about how to reply. "It's kind of complicated really."

Rika glanced over at him. He could tell she was trying to read what was going through his mind. Her gazed returned to the grass before she spoke. "We seem to have plenty of time for you to have a go at explaining it."

"Alright then," Henry laughed awkwardly. He guessed no harm could be done by admitting the truth. "It's really down to the fact that I don't think someone our age would really understand what we've been through in those battles. I would want someone that I love to be able to understand it so I was thinking of waiting until a girl like that came along. Plus I don't want a girl dating me just because my father was part of the team that created Digimon."

"Tell me about it," Rika let out a hollow laugh. "All the guys that have asked me out don't understand me. They don't really know what I like and they definitely wouldn't understand what it is like to be at the centre of a Digimon battle. Most guys seem to only be interested in my looks as well. It feels like those guys are only interested in the fact that my mother is a model. Ugh, it's so annoying."

"I know you have absolutely no intention of following in your mother's footsteps," Henry replied as a smile unwillingly formed on his face. Rika's reasons for not entering a relationship were basically the same as his. Maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance.

Rika glanced over at him again and a smile formed on her lips too. They made eye contact and didn't break it as Rika responded. "I can't really imagine you being the type of guy to buy clichéd stuff for his girlfriend. You'd put more thought into it than that."

"It depends on whether the girl would want that sort of stuff buying for them or not," Henry chuckled as he nervously scratched the back of his head. He noticed Rika shifting awkwardly again.

He knew what she had just said to him was a definite hint. Henry wasn't stupid and he picked up on it but it left him wondering how to make his move. He really wanted to impress Rika now and he was struggling to come up with a way to do it. He guessed he should just show some confidence because, after all, girls like confident guys and Rika was no exception. She couldn't stand guys who didn't have the balls to do what they wanted.

Henry gulped and took in a deep breath. He chose his words carefully. "Let's cut to the chase."

"Yeah," Rika nodded before she laughed. "Although I guess this is still part of the chase."

Henry laughed too, getting what she meant. Rika knew what he was going to say next and it gave him the confidence to ask her. "Would you like to go on a date?"

"I'd love to," Rika replied as a large genuine smile spread across her face. "What are you thinking of doing and when do you want to go?"

"Well," Henry smiled back as they both stood up. He checked his watch before returning his gaze to Rika. "It's only two in the afternoon and I'm free for the rest of the day. As for what I'm planning on doing, well that all depends on whether you have anything planned. I definitely wasn't going to do anything cutesy or clichéd."

Rika laughed before she replied. "Well I say our date starts now, as long as you don't have anything too extravagant planned. No fancy meals or anything like that on our first date."

"That would be somewhat clichéd," Henry winked as he held his left hand out for Rika to take it. "But don't worry, I have just thought of something that I think you'll like."

Rika blushed as she placed her soft hand in Henry's. They entwined their fingers and Henry couldn't help noticing that she looked rather cute at that moment, especially for a girl who hated cute stuff. He made a mental note to never tell her how cute she actually was at that moment unless an appropriate time ever arose. Henry took a deep breath and led the way as they both set off towards the park exit. They walked hand in hand along the path that would lead them to an exciting new future.

* * *

Well, that's the end of my second Tamers one-shot. I know it was a fairly simple plot but I hope you guys still liked it. Please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. Thanks for reading =D


End file.
